Gotta Go My Own Way
by goldeneyes07
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally able to be together, or are they? oneshot InuKag of course! Please review!


"Gotta Go My Own Way"

**Hey! I'm back with another Inuyasha oneshot! This is a little sadder than the ones I usually write. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Gotta Go My Own Way." Nor do I own any of the Inuyasha characters.**:[

**Bolded words: **Kagome's singing or talking this, whatever you feel like imagining.

Preface: Inuyasha and the gang have defeated Naraku finally, the jewel is in one piece again, and Kikyo was granted her life back to protect the jewel. The group now lives comfortably at a peaceful time in the village. Life isn't as perfect as it seems though; tension is forming between Inuyasha and Kagome. Both are busy, Inuyasha with killing the leftover demons searching for the jewel, and Kagome studying for college exams.

The waning light of day turned the crystal pool's water an orange-pink. A young girl in a school uniform sat by the lake's edge. She sighed aloud, tired and stressed from the day's events. A picnic basket with its contents was strewn about next to her.

Suddenly, a flash of red made the girl jump. A young male demon sat down beside her, looking guilty, "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't forget about our lunch. I just got caught up…" Inuyasha hung his head in shame.

"Yeah, I know…" Kagome began, trying not to tear up. "It's just…"

"Please forgive me!" Inuyasha blurted out, grasping Kagome's hands and staring intently into her eyes.

"Inuyasha…listen…" Kagome resumed.

**I gotta say what's on my mind.**

**Something about us, doesn't seem right…these days.**

**Life keeps getting in the way.**

**Whenever we try, **

**Somehow the plan is always rearranged.**

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she prepared herself for the truth. They just weren't working out. Inuyasha was always busy, and she herself needed to prepare for her future.

**It's so hard to say,**

**But I gotta do what's best for me.**

**You'll be okay…**

Kagome stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. She leaned up against it for support. It was time for Inuyasha to realize what she knew all along. She turned to look at her true love sitting on the blanket she had laid out. A look of confusion and fear was etched on his beautiful face.

**I've got to move on and be who I am.**

**I just don't belong here,**

**I hope you understand.**

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now,**

**I gotta go my own way.**

Inuyasha sprung up at these words, "Kagome, what are you talking about?! Of course you belong here! I…"

"Inuyasha…please, don't make this harder than it already is…" Kagome pleaded through tears. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled her tightly to his strong chest. She clutched his shirt and put her chin on his shoulder.

**Don't wanna leave it all behind**

**But I get my hopes up and I watch then fall every time.**

**Another color turns to grey.**

**And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away.**

"But Kagome, we can work this out." Inuyasha tried to reassure.

"Inuyasha, I've waited for God knows how long for this moment, the moment we could be together at last. But lately it doesn't seem like we're meant to be." Kagome explained, "It used to be Kikyo and school work and Naraku…I've been hurt countless times."

Inuyasha tensed up at Kikyo's name, "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Don't be," Kagome's voice soothed him. "I understand. That was all in the past, but now it's just more problems…college, demons…" She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, trying to compose herself.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against her soft, ebony locks, "But I can't lose you." At this, Kagome quickly back away.

**I'm leaving today**

**Cause I gotta do what's best for me.**

**You'll be okay…**

Running as fast as her feet would take her, Kagome went for the bone eater's well. She knew Inuyasha was hot on her trail.

**I've got to move on, and be who I am.**

**I just don't belong here,**

**I hope you understand.**

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now,**

**I gotta go my own way.**

Kagome found Inuyasha standing right in her way of the old well, a stern look on his face.

**What about us?**

She gave him a look to match his own.

**What about trust?**

Her harsh face softened his. Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards Kagome and enveloped her in a hug.

**You know I never wanted to hurt you.**

Kagome looked up into his eyes, torn between wanting to go and stay.

**What about me?**

Inuyasha held her head against his chest with a clawed hand, trying to make the moment last.

**What am I supposed to do?**

"Please Inuyasha, just let me go." Kagome whispered into his ear as her gentle fingers stroked it.

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you.**

Slowly, but surely Kagome pulled herself from Inuyasha's grasp once again.

**So I've got to move on, and be who I am. **

**(Why do you have to go?)**

"Are you sure you have to?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded firmly.

**I just don't belong here.**

**I hope you understand.**

**(Trying to understand)**

"But we all need you. Shippo…Sango…" Inuyasha tried again.

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now,**

"And I….**I want you to stay!**" Inuyasha blurted out while grabbing Kagome's hand.

**I gotta go my own way!**

Kagome flung her self into the well, loosening Inuyasha's grip.

The young miko reemerged on her own side of the well and time. She climbed skillfully out of the dark abyss and sealed it using some of Miroku's sacred sutras. As she did so, a few tears fell from her eyes and spattered on the well's lid.

**I've got to move on, and be who I am.**

Back 500 years ago, Inuyasha sat against the well a look of loss on his face.

**(What about us?)**

Kagome ran down her family's shrine's steps. At the bottom, she stopped to take a breath.

**I just don't belong here,**

**I hope you understand.**

The young half demon finally decided to go back to the village since it was already dark.

**(Try to understand)**

Kagome ran until she got to the major street. She tried hailing a taxi, but all were full.

**We might find a place in this world someday.**

**But at least for now,**

**I gotta go my own way.**

Feeling at a loss, Kagome went to sit on the curb, not knowing what to do.

**I gotta go my own way.**

However, before she hit the concrete, a black Lamborghini cruised to a stop right in front of her.

**I gotta go my own way.**

The passenger door opened to reveal a young man in dark wash jeans, a blue button-down striped shirt, and a black fedora. But what was the strangest of all was his long…silver…hair.

The man looked straight into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes with his golden piercing stare, "Goin' my way?" his velvet like voice asked. Kagome at first stunned, melted into a huge grin.

"Where else?" She said, finally realizing she'd get her happily ever after, after all.

**Sooo….how'd you like it?? Pleaasee review, make me extremely happy! Oh, and "A matter of the Heart" and "Fun, Sun, and Fangs" chapters are going 2 be posted this week. Sorrry for the wait!!**


End file.
